Pimp My Sculptor
by dead drifter
Summary: Epic Rape. The Akatsuki are running low on funds, so Pein decides to pimp Deidara out to the rest of the ninja world. A little humor, angst, drama, romance, even horror thrown in!
1. Peinful

Pimp My Sculptor

Chapter 1: Peinful

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Leave me the hell alone. This goes for following chapters as well.

A/N: Written for Emmy-danna AKA xcupidxstuntx, who gave me the title for this story, which, funnily enough, has the same initials as Pre Menstrual Syndrome.

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX, RAPE, TOO MANY PEINS AT ONCE. **

-pmspmspmspms-

"We are in serious trouble, people," Pein said in the Akatsuki headquarters, which was really just the kitchen. No one seemed to be listening to him, however. Konan was busy rolling an entire month's supply of cigarettes while jamming to headphones, Kisame was shaving over the sink with his Samehada, Tobi and Itachi were burning pancakes on the stove, Deidara and Sasori were arguing about the whereabouts of the puppet's last can of Pledge, Hidan was mumbling something about eating records for breakfast (that's what black, crispy pancakes look like) and Kakuzu was hemming a cloak. Zetsu was outside sexually assaulting stray cats.

"Hey, we're going to be evicted!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Kakuzu poked himself with his needle.

"What?! But I handle all the bills, and I've been paying the rent on time!" Kakuzu yelled, sounding panicked. Pein laughed nervously.

"Uh…yeah, I over drafted the account, and…"

"Over drafted? Are you insane?!" Kakuzu barked, his green eyes popping. Pein cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I am Leader, do not question my spending habits!"

"You blew all your money on those damned SSSHM cards, didn't you?!" Konan shrieked, jumping to her feet and slapping Pein so hard she gave him a vicious paper cut.

"Eh…I have a plan to raise funds!"

"Plan? Since when do your plans work!?" Konan yelled, hastily stamping her cigarette out in Pein's empty cup of coffee and lighting another one.

"No, seriously, I got it all worked out this time!"

"So…what is it?" Kisame asked from the sink, the scrape of the Samehada along his rough stubble much louder than it should have been.

"I'm going to pimp Deidara out."

Everyone fell over. Sasori glared furiously.

"You can't do that!" he yelled. Pein just smiled. Deidara looked like he were about to explode. In anger.

"Why me?!"

"Because you touch yourself at night."

Hidan nearly fell out of his chair, laughing.

"Oh my fucking Jashin, you're such a whore, Deidara-chan!"

"Shut up, un! I am NOT! And I don't…_touch_…myself!"

"Foolish little blond, everyone knows what you do with those extra tongues…"

"See? Even Itachi can see that you are the perfect candidate. Have you ever prostituted yourself before?" Pein asked, and Deidara turned as pink as Hidan's eyes.

"You're evil!"

"Yes. Yes I am. Now come with me, I'd like to discuss this matter in my office."

Before Deidara could object, Pein grabbed him by the pony tail and dragged him upstairs. Konan started to follow, slipping her camera out of her cloak pocket.

"In private," Pein said clearly, and Konan halted and watched Pein and Deidara go. She grinned evilly.

"I have hidden cameras installed anyway."

-pmspmspmspms-

Pein didn't take Deidara to his office however. Instead, he pulled down the stairs to the attic.

"After you," Pein said, and Deidara climbed the stairs, feeling very nervous. It was dark and stuffy in the attic, and there were five space beds lining the floor. Pein closed the trap door with a creaking snap and Deidara swallowed.

"Why are we up here? I thought we were going to your office, un?"

"We are going to test you out before we put you to work," Pein said with a smirk. Deidara's eyes widened and he backed up. Pein advanced on him, and soon Deidara found himself pushed up against the wall. Pein grabbed Deidara's wrists and held his hands up over his head.

"What are you doing, un? Let me go!" Deidara cried, struggling in Pein's strong grip. Pein leaned in and licked playfully at Deidara's lips, the ball on his tongue running along his skin. Deidara continued to wriggle so Pein pressed himself up against the blond.

"Don't…move," Pein whispered harshly. Deidara just tugged harder. Pein forced his mouth on Deidara again and ground into him, making Deidara gasp in surprise. The orange haired man slipped his pierced tongue in between Deidara's parted lips and the blond bit down, hard. Blood seeped out of the cut, and Pein moaned and ground his hips into Deidara again. Pein sucked at the blood and Deidara let up. A sliding sound and an echoing hiss met Deidara's ears and he looked around to see that Pein's five other bodies were emerging from their beds. Pein followed his gaze with a smile planted firmly on his lips. Deidara shook his head.

"No!"

"_Yes_," Pein said slowly. Deidara took a deep breath, closed his eyes and head butted Pein. Pein grunted in pain and he let go of the blond. Deidara ran for the trap door but another Pein blocked his exit. Deidara was grabbed from behind and hands clawed at him, ripping at his hair, his arms and legs, his clothes, until he was held down on the ground, naked and trembling.

"Please, Leader-sama, let me go, un!" Deidara cried. Pein didn't let go, however. Pein the leader stripped and then dropped to his knees in between Deidara's spread legs. He leaned in to kiss Deidara's neck, his fingers encircling the blond's nipples. Deidara whimpered, feeling Pein's cock rubbing up against him. Four of Pein's other bodies held onto each of his limbs, while the Pein with the Pony Tail (Dein) sat down and grabbed Deidara's head and set it in his lap. He grinned down at Deidara, toying with his blond hair.

Deidara shut his eyes as Pein traced his fingers along his skin, his wet mouth following along, occasionally nipping and sucking. Pein dipped his tongue into Deidara's navel and the ball sliding against his skin made Deidara's breathing hitch. Pein laughed, and it echoed out of the mouths of his other bodies. Deidara shivered. Something hard poked into the back of Deidara's head, and he snapped his eyes up at Dein, who licked his lips.

"P-please, un," Deidara pleaded, twitching his limbs, which were pinned with other bodies. Pein paid him no mind. His mouth slid down below his navel and Deidara yelped when his hand wrapped around his cock and Pein swallowed the head. Deidara grew hard rather fast, bucking into his leader's mouth. Dein slid out from under Deidara's head and threw his cloak aside. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. Dein sat on Deidara's chest, his cock in the blond's face.

Deidara looked up to Dein with his eyes wide.

"No!"

Dein cocked his head to the side and snickered, gripping his erection and pushing it up against Deidara's lips.

"Suck it."

"No!"

Pein scraped the ball on his tongue against the shaft of Deidara's cock and he gasped, arching into it. Dein forced is cock inside those parted lips and Deidara gagged. His teeth grazed at the throbbing organ and Dein hissed and threw back his head, gripping the blond's hair hard enough to rip some of the strands out of his skull.

Pein pulled his mouth off of Deidara.

"If you bite me, I'll bite YOU," he warned, and swallowed Deidara's cock again. Deidara blinked tears out of his eyes and tried to relax his throat as Dein thrust slowly into his mouth. When Deidara was close to the edge, Pein pulled off again. Deidara let out a groan of displeasure and the vibrations of his voice made Dein cry out. He quickened his pace and Deidara was forced to take it, his lower body aching for release.

"Lift his legs up," Pein ordered two of his other bodies. They obediently did as they were told. Pein grabbed onto Deidara's legs as well and rubbed his cock along Deidara's thighs before slipping in between his cheeks. He pressed the dripping tip of his cock against Deidara's ass and with a strong push forced his way in. Deidara screamed, his jaw tensed, and Dein came violently into his mouth, shooting his seed down Deidara's throat.

Dein pulled out and got up. He turned around to face Pein and dropped to all fours again, his soft cock hanging in Deidara's face. Deidara bit his lip as Pein thrust harder into him, the friction making him bleed.

"Do it again, whore," Dein said and he engulfed Deidara's cock in his mouth. Deidara gasped and bucked. The Pein with the long hair (Kein) that had been holding down Deidara's right hand got up, shred his own cloak and just as Deidara wrapped his lips around Dein's cock, Kein crawled up behind Dein and promptly shoved his cock into him.

Dein gasped and jerked at the sudden invasion. Deidara likewise tensed when Pein struck his prostate, a jolt of pleasure running up his spine. Pein tangled his fingers in Dein's hair and thrust into the same spot again. Deidara could barely concentrate on the cock, now hard again, that was pumping into his mouth. Deidara's free hand reached up to squeeze Dein's ass, the hand mouth nipping and licking at the flesh. Once in a while Kein's body would smack into the back of his hand as he thrust into his other self.

The other three bodies not engaging in any hot action used their unoccupied hands to pull out their own erections and jack off to the show.

Pein thrust hard and fast and blood began to trickle to the floor. Deidara winced at every thrust, Pein no longer bothering to find his pleasure spot again. The blond was sickened with himself for how much he enjoyed Dein's hot, wet mouth on his cock. He felt close to climax and Dein swirled his tongue a certain way and Deidara lost it. He jerked forward as he came. Dein drank it up, and then he pulled his mouth away as he came himself, once again flooding Deidara's mouth. Kein came a moment later, and then Pein followed suit, thrusting deep within Deidara to cum inside him.

Dein, Kein and Pein crawled away from Deidara and the three remaining Peins showered Deidara's sweating, panting form with cum. It splattered all over his heated skin and in his hair, even in his gaping mouth.

"Well, I think you're broken in, now let's see how you do with the others!" Pein said. Deidara groaned from the floor.

-pmspmspmspms-

Next chapter is KisaDei. I will be sure to give you a warning for each upcoming chapter, because later on, Deidara also gets raped by girls, and though you should not expect normal het sex, since I don't like het lemons, you can choose not to read it. Deidara is uke in every instance, so keep that in mind. MWA HA HA HA HA!


	2. Shark Bait

Pimp My Sculptor

Chapter 2: Shark Bait

A/N: KisaDei is sort of...painful. If the idea of shark teeth on very _very _sensitive parts disturbs you, pleas don't read! Here's a warning too!

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX, RAPE, VIOLENCE, BLOOD. **

There. Don't say I didn't warn you. **  
**

-pmspmspmspms-

"Where's Deidara?" Sasori demanded, his brow furrowed. Pein smiled.

"He's in my bedroom, resting. Did you want to see him?"

Without another word, Sasori pushed past Pein and ran up the stairs to find his friend. Pein looked to the others who were all seated in the living room, watching Itachi try to figure out how to work the VCR (the Akatsuki were a little behind the times). Pein's Rinnegan eyes focused on Kisame, who seemed to be the most alert.

"Kisame. Go up there."

"What? Why?"

"Make sure Sasori doesn't try anything funny."

Kisame turned blue violet.

"Like…what?"

"Like helping Deidara escape. Shoo!" Pein added, making the motions with his hands. Kisame sighed and headed for the stairs.

-pmspmspmspms-

"Deidara, are you alright?" Sasori asked through the closed door of the bedroom Pein and Konan shared.

"Un…" a muffled voice called from the room.

Sasori opened the door and closed it with a soft click. He saw Deidara lying on the bed, covers pulled up to his chin. Sasori quickly crossed the room and knealed by the bed. Deidara looked down at Sasori with a wan smile. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Sasori reached out to wipe them away and Deidara flinched and rolled over, drawing his knees up so that he was in a fetal position. Sasori sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Dei," Sasori said softly. Another muffled 'un.' Sasori placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder and he jerked away from the touch.

"Danna."

Sasori's eyes widened. He wanted to pull Deidara up into his arms, but didn't. Deidara was scared enough.

"Yes, Dei?"

"I need to get out of here, un."

Sasori walked over to the window and drew back the curtain, staring down at the street.

"Danna?" Deidara asked tentatively. Sasori turned to look at him.

"If you really want to escape, I'll help you."

Deidara's watery eyes widened.

"Un?"

"I don't think so," Kisame growled as he opened the door. Sasori glared.

"This has nothing to do with you, Kisame."

Kisame snorted.

"I was ordered to prevent you two from doing exactly what you just said you were going to do. Now get out, Sasori, I have to teach this bitch a lesson."

"No, I won't let you do that!" Sasori said angrily. Kisame cracked his knuckles.

"Just because I don't have the Samehada with me doesn't mean I'm not dangerous. I'll tear you to splinters, puppet boy," Kisame said dangerously. Sasori balled his hands into fists. Just when Kisame started to charge, Deidara stepped in between them.

"No, no fighting, un! Danna, get out!"

Sasori gaped.

"What? But—"

"Danna, it's okay, un!" Deidara said, turning around to smile at Sasori. The smile didn't quite meet his eyes. Sasori glanced back at Kisame who towered over the two artists like a great blue ogre.

"I really would like to take you back to our room," Sasori said firmly. Deidara wiped at his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll be there in a minute. Go wait for me there, un," Deidara answered. He pecked Sasori lightly on the cheek and before Sasori could say a word Deidara pushed him towards the door. Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but Deidara shook his head. Sasori left, feeling very guilty about leaving Deidara alone with Kisame…

-pmspmspmspms-

Deidara sat down on the bed and stared at his bare feet. He was clad only in boxers and Kisame stared at him. The shark nin had a keen sense of smell and he could detect the distinctive scent of sex and blood on the blond. He instantly grew hard and walked over to Deidara.

"Leader told us that we all have to have a go at you. I didn't really want to but…you smell like a good fuck."

Kisame pushed Deidara onto the bed and quickly ripped his boxers off of him. Deidara pushed at the shark but Kisame was too strong. The shark nin's large body pressed Deidara's small frame into the bed, and Kisame nipped harshly at his neck, his sharp teeth cutting easily into Deidara's soft flesh.

"K-Kisame, stop!"

The shark nin chuckled and bit down hard on Deidara's nipple, swirling his tongue to lap up the blood that dribbled out of the cut. Kisame pinched at the other nipple, then gave it the same treatment. The shark nin slid slowly down Deidara's body, slicing at his soft skin with his razor-like teeth. He nipped painfully at Deidara's navel, making him jump.

Kisame sighed against Deidara's burning slashes. Deidara shivered.

"You taste so good," Kisame murmured and his mouth went lower. Deidara clawed at Kisame's hair, trying to push him away. When Kisame slid his blood coated tongue along his thigh Deidara pressed his legs together and tried to draw his knees up to force Kisame off of him. Kisame leaned back and gripped Deidara's thighs and spread his legs wide.

Kisame slid down off of the bed, dragging Deidara until his butt was at the edge. He scraped his teeth along Deidara's inner thigh, lapping at the spilled blood and then switched to the other thigh, careful to slide teeth and tongue across Deidara's cock along the way. Deidara made a gasping sort of hiss. Kisame tightened his grip on Deidara's thighs when the blond tried to sit up.

"Relax, Blondie," Kisame said and blew lightly onto Deidara's hardening cock. He licked along the shaft and slid his coppery tongue up to the head, teasing the slit. Deidara collapsed fully on the bed, sliding his drooling hands over the cuts in his skin. When Kisame took Deidara's cock into his mouth, Deidara tensed, his eyes, which had been half closed, flying open. Teeth grazed along his cock, sending searing pain through his body.

"Stop! It hurts!"

Kisame bobbed his head up and down, his teeth slicing at Deidara's cock, his hands sliding up to Deidara's abs to keep him pressed down into the mattress. Deidara struggled against Kisame's hold on him as the shark nin cut at him with his teeth. The blond tangled his hands in the sheets, the mouths on the palms biting into the fabric, biting their own tongues to distract from the torment Kisame was giving him down below. Deidara began to cry, screaming to be let go, asking for help, asking for his Danna.

The shark nin pulled off of Deidara and licked his lips and all around his mouth, cleaning away the blood. He stood up and quickly discarded his clothes, revealing his rather large, rock hard erection. Kisame then grabbed his cock and pressed it against Deidara's, squeezing them together. Deidara screamed again, as the cuts on his body burned from making contact with Kisame's salty skin. The shark nin rubbed blood onto his cock until it was slick with the red fluid and then he rubbed it up against Deidara's ass.

"N-no, please, Kisame-danna, please," Deidara panted desperately, his bloodshot eyes still brimming with tears, his lip cut and bleeding from biting it too hard. Kisame licked his lips again.

"Don't try to act innocent, whore. I know you like it," Kisame growled, eyeing Deidara's bleeding cock, still hard and dripping with cum. Kisame squeezed it and Deidara cried out and dropped back onto the bed. The shark nin pushed his blood smeared cock inside Deidara, pushing past the first ring of muscle and sheathing himself inside.

Kisame slid slowly out, then back in again, pumping his hand up and down the blond's cock. Deidara hissed and whimpered in pain, both from his burning skin and the large intrusion ripping him from inside. The shark nin abruptly picked up speed, pounding into the artist painfully hard and fast. He kept Deidara's left leg held up, but his right hand continued to fist Deidara's cock, and the other leg dangled off the edge of the bed, swaying with every thrust.

The shark nin leaned down and bit harshly at Deidara's ribs, tearing his skin, drinking up the blood like a thirsty vampire. Deidara turned his head to the side and screamed into the sheets, his tears soaking into them like spilled blood. Kisame quickly found his release and spilled himself inside, collapsing on top of Deidara, crushing his small body into the bed. After a minute or so, Kisame found the strength in his legs and got up. Deidara crawled into a fetal position, blood and cum dribbling from his ass to stain the wrinkled sheets.

Kisame quickly got dressed and left without a word, leaving Deidara on the bed in a bleeding, broken, sobbing mess.

-pmspmspmspms-

Next is SasoDei. NOT rape this time. :3


	3. Comfort Me, Danna

Pimp My Sculptor

Chapter 3: Comfort Me, Danna

A/N: Let's assume Sasori has a "real boy" body when not out on missions, okay? And special thanks to Eva Amaranth for being my beta! Yay!

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX, CHEESY FLUFF. **

-pmspmspmspms-

Sasori paced back and forth in the room he and Deidara shared. He was worried about Deidara. Leaving him alone with Kisame had been a bad idea, and Sasori knew it. He heard Kisame's voice in the hallway, and decided that he'd had enough. Sasori waited for Kisame's voice to trail off and then he crept out of his room.

The hallway was devoid of people, and Sasori padded lightly down it, heading upstairs. He reached Pein's bedroom and found the door ajar. He pushed it open to spot Deidara naked on the bed, his body balled up, shivering and sobbing into the sheets. Sasori quickly crossed the room and sat on the bed, pulling Deidara into his arms.

Deidara pushed Sasori away, struggling against him. One of the blond's flailing arms smacked Sasori in the face and he let go of Deidara. The blond scooted away and drew his knees up to his chin. Sasori reached out for Deidara again and he recoiled.

"D-don't touch me, Danna!"

"Dei…I'm not going to hurt you."

Sasori took in the blood drying on Deidara's thighs, the bruises on his hips and the cuts and bite marks on his skin and wished at that moment that he could cry.

"Dei, please."

Deidara wiped at his eyes and slowly crawled over to Sasori. The red head cradled the broken nin in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth, pressing his lips gently against his sweaty forehead.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise," Sasori murmured into Deidara's matted hair. Deidara made a choking sort of sob.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Danna, un."

"I'll talk to leader, and sort this all out."

"Danna?" Deidara asked, looking up into Sasori's face with wide, glittering blue eyes. Sasori brushed Deidara's bangs out of his face.

"What?"

"I love you, un."

Deidara pulled Sasori's face down and lightly kissed at his lips, almost fearfully. Sasori kissed back.

"I love you too, brat."

The kiss began to get more heated when Sasori tugged at Deidara's lower lip, his hands caressing lightly against Deidara's bare back. Deidara hissed and broke the kiss, squinting his eyes shut. Sasori frowned.

"I'm sorry. I forgot, the cuts—"

"Sh, Danna, _please_, un."

Deidara kissed Sasori back, putting his hands over the red head's and guiding them up over his chest. Deidara hissed when Sasori's fingers grazed the slices on his skin. The blond started to plant frantic kisses along Sasori's mouth and down his neck.

"Don't leave me again, Danna!" Deidara whispered against Sasori's skin. Sasori grabbed hold of Deidara's hands.

"I won't leave you."

Sasori brought those hands up to his lips and kissed Deidara's knuckles. Deidara blinked up at Sasori for a moment, then pulled Sasori down onto him. He wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist and caressed Sasori's face.

"Danna, I love you._Please_, un," Deidara pleaded. Sasori would have responded, but Deidara sealed his lips in a kiss. The heated kissing and traveling hands made Sasori hard and he felt a jolt of fear and pulled away from the kiss.

"Dei, I don't want to hurt you."

Deidara smiled softly and squeezed his legs around Sasori's waist, his heels digging into his butt and pushing him closer, pressing their groins together. Sasori's eyes widened.

"Love me, Danna," Deidara urged, his voice breathy and ragged from crying. Sasori devoured Deidara's mouth in a kiss, the two wrestling for dominance. The red head broke away first and looked into Deidara's eyes, still red rimmed from crying.

"Deidara, let's go back to our room."

Deidara's eyes widened.

"Un."

Sasori climbed off of Deidara and got to his feet. Deidara sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He started to stand and then yelped as Sasori swept him up, carrying him bridal style.

"D-danna I can walk, un!" Deidara cried, clinging to Sasori's shirt. Sasori paid no mind. Ignoring Deidara's protests to grab his clothes, Sasori carried Deidara nude to their bedroom.

"Hey, put me down, Danna!" Deidara shouted again. Hidan happened to be the only one they came across, and he quickly shut himself up in his room, muttering angrily under his breath.

Sasori deposited Deidara in his own bed and sat beside him. He took Deidara's hand in his own.

"I love you Dei. You don't have to have sex with me in order for me to know that you do too."

Deidara grinned and leaned forward to peck Sasori lightly on the lips.

"I know. But I want to. Love me, Danna. Make me forget what they did to me, un."

Sasori felt his breath hitch at that. A single tear started to leak out of Deidara's uncovered eye and Sasori brushed it away.

"I hate to see you like this," Sasori whispered, enclosing Deidara in his arms and tucking the blond's head under his chin. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, un," Deidara murmured against Sasori's shirt. Deidara could hear the beating of Sasori's heart. It was different from the sound of a normal heart, but it was comforting. It was a slow, steady rhythm, never faltering or changing.

Sasori kissed the top of Deidara's head. Deidara shifted and leaned his head up to stare into Sasori's face. Then he grinned and started to tug at Sasori's shirt. He slid his hands underneath the fabric and his hands wasted no time in finding the red head's nipples and lapping at them. Sasori gasped into Deidara's mouth has he kissed him again.

The red head broke the kiss and pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor, then sought Deidara's mouth again, his tongue tasting the blond's mouth, tasting his tears and blood. Deidara's hands continued to lick and suck at Sasori's bare skin, heading down to his pants. The blond hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled down. Sasori pulled his lips away again to get up and discard his pants and boxers.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and tugged him back towards the bed. The blond sat at the edge and slid his salivating hands around to cup Sasori's ass. The red head closed his eyes at the feeling, then jumped when Deidara nuzzled his erection, his long hair tickling the skin of Sasori's thighs and abdomen.

The blond licked along Sasori's length, his right hand sliding wetly back around his body to grip it. The mouth on the palm started to lick as well, and Sasori moaned at the feeling of two mouths on him at once.

Sasori gasped when Deidara took the head into his mouth, sucking hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. Sasori watched the blond bob his head up and down. Deidara's left hand journeyed up to his back, then around to lick his ribs, teasing his nipples. Sasori began to buck into Deidara's mouth. His cock hit the back of Deidara's throat and the blond gagged. Sasori stopped.

"Dei, I'm sor—"

"Danna," Deidara interrupted, having pulled off of Sasori's cock to talk, "it's okay, un."

Precum and drool drizzled out of Deidara's parted lips and down his chin. Sasori felt lust overwhelm him and he pushed Deidara down to the bed and lay on top of him. Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist and Sasori took Deidara's hungry hands into his own.

"I love you, Dei," Sasori murmured and kissed him. Deidara bucked up into Sasori, pushing his ass with his feet down towards him. Both men moaned as their cocks pressed together.

"Make…love to me…Danna. I…I want…you now, un," Deidara moaned in between kisses. Sasori let go of one of Deidara's hands and grasped the base of his cock. He pressed it up against where Deidara wanted him most, and pressed just the head of it inside. Deidara gritted his teeth in pain, whimpering. Sasori kissed Deidara lightly.

"Ssh, Dei," Sasori whispered as he eased in deeper. It was tight and hot inside, and Deidara clenched around him.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you," Sasori murmured, keeping his other hand interlaced with Deidara's. He got all the way in and then started to pull back out. Deidara groaned in pain, beads of sweat breaking out on his skin. Sasori nearly pulled out then back in again, shifting his hips and going in at a different angle. Deidara shifted as well. Sasori started to speed up his thrusts, searching for Deidara's prostate.

When Deidara suddenly let out a high pitched "Un!" Sasori knew he'd found it. He went faster and harder, hitting Deidara's prostate each time. Deidara's heels were digging so hard into Sasori's ass it was nearly painful, but his hands licked and teased along Sasori's skin. Deidara then used one of his remarkable hands to slid between their bodies to swallow the head of his own cock.

The two artists rocked into the bed, hands entwined, mouths and tongues exploring, Deidara meeting Sasori's thrusts. Deidara forgot about the pain and let the pleasure wash over him, and soon they both came at once, Deidara into his hand, Sasori deep within the man beneath him. He lay atop Deidara while he spilled his seed inside. Sasori pulled out when he was soft and then rolled to the side, pulling Deidara into his arms. Deidara was already asleep when Sasori wrapped a blanket around the both of them. Sasori kissed the top of Deidara's head, smelling salty sweat, blood, cum and tears on him. He needed a bath, but Sasori supposed it could wait.

-pmspmspmspms-

Next is KakuHidaDei, which is like, my favorite threesome. XQ……..


	4. Bondage and Blood, Oh My!

**Pimp My Sculptor**

**Chapter 4: Bondage and Blood, Oh My!**

**-pmspmspmspms-**

Sasori woke Deidara up an hour after their love making and urged him to take a bath.

"I want you to be in there with me, Danna," Deidara had pleaded, but Sasori just shook his head.

"No, I'm going to keep watch outside. You're in much bigger danger than you realize," Sasori had explained.

The puppet stood outside the bathroom door, listening to the sound of water rushing into the tub, the thud of bottles of shampoos and body wash. When he heard splashing and humming, Sasori smiled. He wanted to go in there and take Deidara all over again, but he just felt that he needed to give Deidara some space.

"Sasori."

The red head looked ahead to see Konan standing before him. She had a scowl on her face.

"Yes?"

"Leader wants to see you."

Sasori's brows furrowed.

"Now?"

Konan rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now. Get going, he'll be pissed if you're late."

Sasori gave one last glance at the bathroom door. He leaned in against it, grasping the doorknob. It was locked. Good.

"Dei?"

"Un?"

"I've got to go talk to Leader. I'll be back soon. Just don't let anyone in, and when you're done, go in the room and lock the door. Have your clay ready."

"Got it, Danna, un!"

Sasori still felt uneasy, but there wasn't much else he could do. He left and Konan watched him go, a smirk across her lips. She slipped a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Danna?" Deidara asked from within the bathroom. Konan said nothing. She pulled her camera out of her cloak and tiptoed over around the corner to wait for something to happen. Sure enough, Hidan came out of his bedroom clad in just a loose bathrobe, blood smeared on his face and hands.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Hidan screamed at his door as it was shut in his face. The pale man wrapped his robe tighter about his body and stomped down the hall to the bathroom. He wrenched the door open and went inside…

"What the fuck are you doing in here, bitch?"

"You're supposed to knock, un!" Deidara yelled, peeking from around the shower curtain. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Well you should've locked the door numb nuts!"

"I did!"

"No, it was unlocked asswipe. Now get the fuck out so I can wash this blood out of my hair."

"You'll have to wait, I'm not done yet, un!"

Hidan bared his teeth and yanked Deidara up by the hair and threw him onto the floor.

"Get the fuck out or I'll make use of you, like leader said!"

Deidara's eyes widened and he scrambled for the door.

"NO!"

Hidan smirked and grabbed the blond and pushed him against the wall. His robe came open, revealing a pale, toned, naked body. Deidara pushed against Hidan as the albino man forced his lips on his, biting viciously at them.

"Let's take a shower, shall we?" Hidan said and led Deidara by the pony tail over to the tub. Hidan pulled Deidara into it with him and pushed Deidara down into the water. He shrugged off his robe and threw it onto the tile. The blond stared up at Hidan's bare ass as the priest drained the water and turned the shower on. Water streamed down Hidan's body, the blood in his hair turning a shade of pink as it washed away.

"H-Hidan, let me go, un?" Deidara whimpered. Hidan turned around and Deidara caught a glimpse of his fully erect cock before Hidan pulled the blond to his feet and pressed his face into the tile. He ground against Deidara's ass and bit hungrily at the back of his neck, his shoulder, drawing blood. Hidan latched his lips onto the wounds, sucking hard. His hands gripped Deidara's hips and pulled so that Deidara's ass stuck out.

"Hidan, d—" Deidara started to say, then screamed as Hidan shoved into him, thrusting so hard that Deidara's forehead smacked into the tile over and over again. Slicing sharp pain shot up Deidara's body, his insides burned and blood began to drizzle down his ass and thighs. Hidan hissed curses against the wound on Deidara's neck.

The priest, in his shock at finding the bath occupied, had left the bathroom door ajar, and Kakuzu burst in, grumbling about blood on the carpeting.

"Hidan! Shower is over! Get your ass in there and clean up tha…"

Kakuzu trailed off as he heard grunting and slapping sounds. Two bodies were silhouetted in the semitransparent shower curtain. Kakuzu's mouth started to water.

"S-stop…g-get…uuun," Deidara groaned helplessly as Hidan continued to pound into him.

"T-tight…ass…whore…" Hidan panted.

The two apparently didn't hear Kakuzu at all. The old missing Falls nin pulled the shower curtain open and quickly wrapped threads around both of their necks.

"You're both coming with me," Kakuzu growled and dragged a whimpering blond and a cursing priest naked and wet back to his bedroom.

Konan snapped as many pictures as she could as they traveled the short distance to the room.

Kakuzu tied Hidan and Deidara to the bed and locked the door. His masked demons were out and sat near the door, keeping watch. The dark haired man was clad in only boxers and quickly shed them off. Hidan's breathing hitched at the sight of his partner in all his naked glory while Deidara started to cry.

"Looks like my lucky day," Kakuzu said with a gravely chuckle and removed the threads from Hidan and Deidara. Deidara tried to make a run for it but Hidan pulled him back.

"I wasn't done with you, Blondie," Hidan snarled. Kakuzu sat on the bed and stroked himself idly, his green eyes taking in the two wet, naked bodies struggling before him.

Hidan climbed on top of Deidara and spread his legs and quickly thrust into him again. Deidara's hands sunk their teeth into the sheets and the bed creaked under him as Hidan pounded him into the mattress. Kakuzu pressed up against Hidan and simply rubbed up against him as he thrust.

"Fuck….you…doin?" Hidan panted angrily as he stared into Deidara's pained face.

"Fucking you," Kakuzu said softly and drove his cock inside Hidan. The priest screamed and stopped thrusting at the intrusion, the dry friction of Kakuzu's hard pounding making him bleed.

"Argh, you're ripping me apart!" Hidan hissed. Deidara glared up at Hidan.

"Now you know how I feel, un."

"You're not going to be able to walk for a month when I get through with you, bitch!" Hidan seethed and forced Deidara's legs back farther and started to thrust into him again in time to Kakuzu's movements.

The bed strained with Kakuzu's strong thrusts. Hidan had tears streaming out of his own eyes, gasping and cursing against Deidara's lips. He braced himself with his arms, his muscles tensing with every thrust of his and Kakuzu's.

Hidan dominated Deidara's mouth, sucking on Deidara's tongue and biting down on it, drawing out blood. It flooded their mouths and Hidan drank it up. Kakuzu pulled and pushed at Hidan's hips and kept going in at different angles until his cock pushed up against Hidan's prostate.

"FUCK! FUCK, _there_, Kuzu…_right _ there…Oh…"

Kakuzu struck the same spot each time he thrust in. Hidan lost his sense of rhythm and the older man's thrusts pounded Hidan's body into Deidara's. Hidan came violently inside Deidara and collapsed on top of him, nibbling weakly at his neck as he shuddered from his orgasm. Kakuzu grunted and came as Hidan's body clenched around him. He spilled the hot seed inside and pulled out while still cumming and shot it on Hidan's freshly washed ass and back.

"F-fuck…ass..heathen," Hidan growled. He sat up then fell backwards, glaring up at Kakuzu.

"I want a piece of the blond too," Kakuzu said and reached over Hidan, grabbed the blond and flipped him over so that he was on all fours, his body hovering over Hidan's. Kakuzu poked a finger inside Deidara's torn hole. Blood and cum leaked from it and the dark haired man smirked. He pressed the head of his cock up against the opening. Hidan stared up at the twitching cock above his face, feeling his own grow hard once again.

Hidan took Deidara's cock into his mouth and the blond gasped. The priest rolled his hips upwards and tangled a hand in Deidara's wet hair and pressed his head down into his own cock. He pulled his mouth off and growled "Suck it," at the blond above him. Deidara protested weakly, but Hidan swallowed Deidara's cock again and the missing Rock nin obeyed, tasting semen and his own blood.

Kakuzu forced his larger cock inside Deidara, feeling his muscles tear further. He was much bigger than Hidan and the small blond grazed his teeth against Hidan's length, groaning in pain. The priest bucked into Deidara's mouth at the feeling of his voice vibrating along his cock, moaning against the blond's length. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue at the head as he pulled off, running his teeth lightly along as he came back down.

The old missing Falls nin couldn't hold back any more and started to thrust hard and fast, making Deidara's hips buck forward with each one. Hidan's mouth held tight to Deidara's cock as his body swayed with Kakuzu's movements. Deidara quickly came and Hidan drank up the hot fluid as it flooded his mouth. Hidan climaxed next and Deidara tried to pull away as Hidan pressed his face down, forcing him to drink it up. Deidara managed to get off and cum sprayed him in the face. He spluttered, cum dribbling from his lips.

Kakuzu held on and flipped Deidara onto his back while he was still recovering and pounded into him so hard that Deidara had to grip the headboard to keep from being bashed into it. Hidan lay there in a daze off to the side, watching with half lidded eyes as Kakuzu finally found his release, throwing his head back and thrusting deep inside Deidara. He pulled out after a while and sat up, panting and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You are going to make Leader a lot of money, little whore," Kakuzu grunted breathlessly. Hidan nodded wordlessly.


	5. Growing Season

Pimp My Sculptor

Chapter 5: Growing Season

A/N: Sorry for the wait! All the dirty words were replaced with silly things like 'sox' and 'chicken' and shit, so I had to go and fix all that. Unbeta'd, because I felt like updating at a weird time when no one was up but me. I've reverted back to my stay up all night and sleep half the day away routine. :P

Zetsu's light half in italics, dark half in bold.

**WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE, ZETSU (XD he deserves a warning)**

-pmspmspmspms-

When Sasori came back to the bathroom, Deidara wasn't there. He saw wet footprints and followed them to Kakuzu and Hidan's room. Sasori kicked the door down and ran inside to see Kakuzu and Hidan laying on the bed, the priest smoking while Kakuzu snored into his pillow. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Deidara!" Sasori yelled, balling his hands into fists. Hidan flicked his ashes into a plate and Kakuzu grunted.

"He climbed out the fucking window like a Jashin damned monkey. Now get the fuck out before you wake Kakuzu up."

Sasori looked over to the window, which was open, the curtains swaying slightly from a breeze. The puppet decided to seek revenge on the zombie twins later. Finding Deidara was top priority…

Deidara sat on the grass, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing. He was hiding in the garden, which had a fence surrounding it. No one could see him from the house. But unbeknownst to the blond, a pair of gold eyes was peering out at him from a clump of flowers. Zetsu suddenly rose up out of the ground and began to whisper to the various plants swaying in the wind.

"_Sweet marigolds, people say your smell is foul, but…"_

"**There is a weed growing in our garden,"** Zetsu's dark half said suddenly, and Deidara looked up to see Zetsu towering over him, his hands out of his trap and holding a watering can.

"Z-Zetsu! Don't tell anyone I'm here, un!" Deidara gasped, wiping at his tears. Zetsu went quiet, looking over the young man's bruised, battered body.

"_What has happened to you?"_

"**Looks like he was fucked by a train."**

Deidara shivered. It was warm outside, yet the breeze was cold on his skin.

"Just let me stay here until Sasori comes for me, please, un?" Deidara pleaded, his blue eyes shining. Zetsu cocked his head to the side.

"_You smell peculiar. Like…"_

"**Food."**

"_No, we don't eat comrades, that's what got us into trouble in the first place."_

"**Sex."**

"_Ah…"_ Zetsu said with a nod as Deidara paled and started to get to his feet, _"yes, he does smell like sex."_

"No, not you too, un!"

Deidara was standing on his feet and inching towards the little gate that marked the only exit to the fenced in garden. Zetsu laughed.

"_It's spring time, Deidara. The birds and the bees are all about, and Zetsu is busy fertilizing his garden…"_

"**And we want to fertilize YOU."**

"NO!" Deidara cried and ran for the gate. Zetsu grabbed Deidara's hair and threw him up against a tree. Vines snaked around Deidara's hands, binding him in place. Zetsu leaned in and started to sniff at Deidara's skin. His nose and lips pressed into his body as he traveled downwards as if searching for something.

Deidara whimpered when Zetsu breathed in around his cock and wrapped his hand around Deidara's length.

"_Hidan…and Kakuzu were here,"_ Zetsu murmured, more to himself than Deidara. He licked along the shaft and Deidara jerked.

"Please, Zetsu-senpai, please don't, un."

"_It is growing season, young bud, and there is only one way to grow. With fertilizer."_

The plant man pulled his cucumber sized arousal out of his pants and pressed it up against Deidara's sore ass. Vines sprouted out of his fly trap and pulled Deidara's legs up into the strange spiky plant growth and settled them on his shoulders. Zetsu sucked in a deep breath, exhaled slowly and then shoved his large cock inside.

Deidara screamed and Zetsu clamped his teeth over the blond's mouth. The sharp teeth cut at Deidara's skin and Deidara screamed again, but this time his voice was muffled. Zetsu brutally pounded into Deidara, the large organ much bigger than anything Deidara had experienced before. The base of Zetsu's erection was nestled in coarse sharp thistles that cut and sliced at him, making Deidara feel as if he had sat on a porcupine.

Zetsu squeezed Deidara's limp cock hard and the blond cried into Zetsu's gnawing mouth. Just as the plant man let go and threw back his head, screaming in two voices and shooting his fertilizer deep inside Deidara, someone burst through the garden gate and kicked Zetsu away.

"That's it, I've had enough of all of you!" Sasori yelled at Zetsu's fallen form and wrenched Deidara's limbs from the grasp of the vines. He pulled Deidara into his arms and carried him back to the house. Deidara smiled and nestled his face into Sasori's chest.

"I knew you'd come for me, un," Deidara murmured and passed out. Sasori took the broken man back to their bedroom and had the Third Kazekage posted at the door. He lay Deidara in his own bed and found a rag and wiped at the blood and cum as best he could.

"I'm so…_so_…sorry, Dei," Sasori whispered and kissed Deidara's forehead lightly.

* * *

Next is TobiDei.


	6. Tobi is a Good Rapist

Pimp My Sculptor

Chapter 6: Tobi is a Good Rapist

A/N: Please, please show my KakuHida story "To Hell and Back" some love! That story took all of my time and energy! I have writer's block again. :( Well...enjoy the rape!

-pmspmspmspms-

Sasori had nearly fallen asleep beside Deidara, his arms wrapped around the blond. A knock on the door made Sasori jump and he snapped his head up. He curled his fingers and Kazekage crept closer to the door.

There was another knock, this one hard enough to make the door shudder in its frame.

"Who is it?" Sasori asked loudly. A high pitched, childish voice answered him.

"Tobi is here, Tobi wants to show senpai his new art!"

Sasori looked to Deidara, who shifted and nuzzled Sasori's chest, a smile on his face.

"Deidara is sleeping. Show him later!"

"But Tobi wants to show him now!"

"S-Sasori-danna, it's okay, un. Tobi is safe."

Sasori frowned. He took Deidara's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about me, un! Let him in."

Sasori had the Kazekage open the door and hover over Tobi who skipped in with a lumpy mound of clay in his gloved hands.

"Look, senpai! It's you!"

Tobi held the misshapen 'thing' at Deidara who pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"Uh, it's…yeah…" Deidara said slowly, failing to find a way to describe it. Sasori raised an eyebrow. Tobi never ceased to amaze him. The man was in his late twenties, yet he acted like a ten year old child.

"That's nice Tobi. Now get out so Deidara can get dressed."

"Tobi has a message, Tobi was told to tell Sasori-san to stop protecting Deidara-senpai. Deidara-senpai has to move into a new bedroom. Tobi has to take him there."

Sasori got to his feet and glared.

"I don't think so. Leader will have to come get Deidara himself."

Tobi cocked his head to the side.

"Tobi was given orders, Sasori-san!"

"I understand, Tobi. But don't you care that your, ah, senpai is being hurt?"

Tobi went quiet and cocked his head again. He also poked at his chin.

"Hm…I don't want senpai to be hurt. Tobi is a…"

"Good boy, we get it, un," Deidara said with a laugh. Sasori glanced at the blond who was giggling into his sheets.

"Deidara you were attacked multiple times today, how can you _laugh_?" Sasori asked in shock. Deidara wiped at tears forming in his eyes.

"D-Danna, I can't help it, un!" Deidara choked. His eyes began to water more and his laughter turned into sobbing. Sasori dropped back onto the bed and cradled Deidara in his arms.

"Tobi, get out," Sasori growled. The masked man folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Tobi can't get out, Sasori-san. Tobi has orders."

Sasori looked up at Tobi and twitched his fingers. The third Kazekage rushed at Tobi, opening its mouth wide. Tobi leapt out of the way.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Deidara!" Sasori yelled. Tobi yelped and ran out of the room.

"I'm telling!" Tobi cried as he ran. Sasori sighed.

"Deidara, get dressed. We're leaving Akatsuki," Sasori said curtly. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Danna…"

"Get dressed."

Deidara wrapped the sheet around his body, crept over to his dresser and started to pull out clothes. Sasori kept watch on the door, feeling tense. If Pein came, there would be trouble. Sasori sincerely hoped that Tobi came to Konan instead. There was a curt knock on the door and Sasori froze. Deidara paused and looked at the door.

"Sasori? Deidara? Get out here RIGHT NOW!" Pein yelled. Sasori squinted his eyes shut.

"Damn it."

Another knock on the door. Sasori looked at Deidara, who was still wrapped in just a sheet, throwing clothes in a bag, and sighed.

"There's no way we could leave now…"

The door burst open suddenly and six Peins barged in, followed by a highly excited Tobi. The Peins grabbed Sasori up and carried him off.

"AAAH! No, Deidara!" Sasori yelled, struggling to get free. Deidara ran to the door and was held back by Tobi.

"Danna! Dannaaa!!"

Tobi hugged Deidara from behind.

"It's okay, senpai, Tobi loves you!"

"B-but Danna…" Deidara whimpered, staring at the door. Tobi rested his head on Deidara's shoulder and slid his hands over Deidara's chest, pressing his body into the nearly naked blond. Deidara inhaled sharply at the hardness pressed into his ass.

"Tobi!"

"Oh, Deidara-senpai," Tobi murmured, pinching Deidara's nipples. Deidara tried to pull away but Tobi held him tighter.

"Deidara-senpai, you smell dirty."

"Tobi, get away, un!" Deidara struggled in Tobi's arms and his sheet ended up sliding down to pool around his feet. Tobi didn't get away, however. He started to rock into Deidara's ass while his gloved hands caressed Deidara's body, sliding down his chest, tickling his ribs, traveling down his abs and resting on his hips. Tobi slid one hand down in between Deidara's thighs, making Deidara jump.

"Please no…"

"Oh yes, keep begging, Deidara-_senpai_," Tobi leered, his voice suddenly changing.

Tobi's voice had gotten darker, deeper. Deidara had never heard him talk that way before, and it scared him.

"Tobi?"

"You can call me Madara," Tobi hissed and squeezed hard. Deidara whimpered. Tobi used his other hand to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. He rubbed it up against Deidara's ass and kicked his legs apart.

"Un, Tobi stop!"

"Keep it up, whore," Tobi murmured in Deidara's hair and while fisting the blond's length in front, he guided his cock into Deidara's ass. Deidara was still torn from the encounter with Zetsu, and as Tobi forced his way in, fresh blood trickled down Deidara's inner thighs and spattered the floor.

"You're still this tight after being stretched by a cucumber?" Tobi said with a laugh when he was as deep as he could go. He pulled back quickly and then rammed back in. Deidara screamed and lost the strength in his legs. Tobi had to hold him up and pulled out, pushed Deidara up against the wall and resumed pounding into him. Deidara clawed at the wall and his palms scraped the paint away as Tobi thrust painfully into him. The masked nin's gloved hands toyed with Deidara's cock, making him hard despite the agony he received.

More tears streaked Deidara's cheeks and he pleaded for Tobi to stop, begged him. All it did was make Tobi go faster and thrust harder. The masked man soon came and pulled out. When he stepped away from Deidara, the blond crumbled to the floor. Tobi gazed down at him in silence for a moment and swept out of the room, pulling up his pants as he went.

Deidara had hoped Sasori would come for him soon, and when the door opened, he looked hopefully for his beloved partner. But instead of his savior, he was discovered by Konan. She had a sinister grin on her pale face, and when she stepped into the room with a box that seemed to be vibrating, Deidara screamed in horror.

To be continued! Dun dun dun!

-pmspmspmspms-


	7. Cigarette Burns

Pimp My Sculptor

Chapter 7: Cigarette Burns

A/N: Uhhh, updating for great justice. I may upload all the chapters I have done so far, because I'm not sure when I'll find inspiration for this story again. :P Sorry.

-pmspmspmspms-

Sasori was hauled away to Pein's bedroom and thrown onto the bed. Pein had his two largest bodies hold Sasori down while Pein the leader straddled Sasori's hips, poking his finger into the puppet's chest.

"I'm going to make sure you don't interfere again. I am leader. I call the shots. You take your orders, or you suffer the consequences. Got it?"

"I won't stand by while Deidara gets raped!" Sasori yelled, glaring defiantly in Pein's face. The leader just smiled and glanced at his other bodies.

"Go back to the attic. I can handle him myself," Pein said and the others left the room.

"I don't care what you do to me, I just want Deidara to be safe!"

Pein pressed his lips up against Sasori's cheek.

"This is going to be fun…" he whispered and snaked his hands underneath Sasori's shirt.

-pmspmspmspmspmspmspms-

"W-what is that for, un?" Deidara asked shakily. He was now handcuffed to the bed and watching Konan unload the contents of her toy box. Konan laughed and shook a long, bumpy purple thing in his face.

"It's for your ass of course!"

"Oh no…I'd rather be raped by Zetsu again…un," Deidara whimpered at the display of large, oddly textured things lined up on the nightstand.

"Hm…which flavor?" Konan asked to herself, hand on her chin as she stared at the variety of lube bottles before her. She smoked an entire cigarette, put it out on the dresser, lit up another one, then FINALLY decided on a flavor. She picked up the red bottle labeled 'raspberry' and beamed at Deidara, who blushed and looked away. When something cold and wet trickled on his lower belly, Deidara yelped and turned back to see Konan squeezing the flavored lube onto his skin. She also applied some to his cock.

"Please don't!"

Konan giggled and used her hand to spread the lube all around Deidara's cock then flicked her tongue out to tease the head. Deidara tried to make himself think that Sasori was touching him instead of the bluenette, but that only made him feel ashamed, as if he'd let his danna down. Konan took the head of Deidara's hardening cock into her mouth and began to suck hard, expertly deep throating the blond.

"What…what does Pein think…about you d-doing this to me…un?" Deidara asked weakly. Konan smirked around Deidara's member and shrugged, then went back to her business. Deidara tried not to move as Konan nearly drove him insane. He thought about kicking her away from him, but he knew it was useless to fight anymore. Konan forced Deidara's legs wider apart and applied some of the lube to the rim of his entrance. When she snatched up the freakish purple dildo with the bumpy surface and pushed it up against his ass, Deidara gasped.

"N-no, un!"

"Yes, pretty boy. I'm going to tear you a new one!" Konan murmured around her cigarette. She thrust the large purple dildo inside. It made an odd squelching noise from the lube and Deidara screamed and tensed, his toes curling. Konan pushed the dildo deeper, the rough, bumpy texture ripped and tore at the sensitive skin. Deidara groaned and gritted his teeth, fighting back tears as the alien object filled him.

"What does that thing feel like, Blondie? Does it hurt?" Konan whispered and started to thrust the dildo faster in and out, making Deidara squirm and cry out in pain.

"I can give you real pain, little boy," Konan said and pushed the toy in all the way and then moved away to unfasten her cloak. Deidara's visible blue eye widened as he saw that instead of pants, she was wearing a strap on dildo. Konan crawled on top of Deidara and settled her robes around them both, the firm rubber penis she was wearing rubbing up against Deidara's cock. Konan put her hands on either side of Deidara's head and leaned in, blowing smoke into his face.

"You're prettier than me, you know…I'll have to change that."

"Huh? W-what…" Deidara started to say, and then he screamed as Konan pushed her cigarette into his cheek, burning the skin.

-pmspmspms-

Sasori kept his mouth clamped tightly shut as Pein thrust into him from behind. The puppet's face was pushed into the bed, his ass up in the air, his fists clutching tightly at the sheets. Pein had been frustrated when Sasori wouldn't suck him, so he was taking it out on the red head by being as brutal as possible. In his current body, Sasori could feel, and the pain was enough to drive any man to tears.

But the thought of what must be happening to Deidara kept Sasori strong. He had to be strong. For his Dei. Finally, Pein collapsed, rolling off of Sasori and smirking at him.

"If you can still walk, go ahead, run to your little whore. Konan most likely has a carton of cigarettes up his ass…"

The puppet hopped to his feet, hastily threw a cloak over his shoulders and ran. He got halfway down the hallway when he ran right into a brick wall. Or rather, a shark. Kisame glared down at Sasori while Itachi gazed down at the floor.

"Going somewhere?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin. Sasori narrowed his eyes. Those same teeth had caused Deidara so much pain.

"I'm going to get Deidara away from that bitch before she burns him to death," Sasori said through gritted teeth. Itachi sighed.

"No, you are not. Stay here with Kisame. I have orders as well. When I'm finished, you can have Deidara back."

Sasori made a sudden movement but Kisame forced Sasori down on the floor and held him there. The puppet watched Itachi turn and walk towards the artists' room where Konan was having her way with Sasori's beloved blond.

"The only thing I regret about taking you this way is that I can't feel it," Konan said as she slid her strap on cock into Deidara's torn body. There were small, red circular burns dotting Deidara's face, neck and chest and a pile of cigarette butts on the floor near the bed. Konan had another cigarette clamped in her teeth and blew smoke into Deidara's eyes as she fucked him. She slid a hand underneath her shirt and tweaked her nipples, throwing her head back and thrusting her hips.

Deidara's eyes were red and irritated from crying, the burns on his body seemed to distract him from the pain Konan inflicted on him as the unyielding dildo rubbed him raw inside. Konan stopped mid thrust when the door banged open and a calm, quiet voice said "Foolish blue woman…it's my turn now."

Konan pulled out of Deidara and turned to look at Itachi, who took off his cloak and folded it up neatly. He placed it on the other bed and then sat down on it to take off his shoes. Konan sighed.

"Fine. Did you want me to leave these toys here?"

Itachi shot the toys a disdainful look. Konan quickly put her toys and the lube away, fastened her cloak and left the room, leaving a bound, bleeding, whimpering Deidara alone with the Uchiha.


	8. Power Wash

Pimp My Sculptor

Chapter 8: Power Wash!

**A/N: JSYK, before I added the author's notes and the little 'pms' divider, this document was exactly 666 words. Apocalypse?**

-pmspmspmspms-

Itachi finished undressing in silence as Deidara continued to whimper and tug at his cuffs. He stopped moving when Itachi climbed onto the bed and sat between Deidara's legs. The Uchiha wrinkled his nose at the bloody, messy state Deidara's body was in. The dark haired man slid a slender finger swiftly down the inside of a thigh and Deidara shivered. Itachi held up the finger, now coated with blood and raspberry lubrication, and scowled.

"I cannot work with this. Stay," Itachi sighed and swept out of the room, naked. Deidara waited in the silence, trying to listen for any noise outside in the hall. He heard raised voices and Kisame's distinctive chuckle and then Itachi returned with Kisame, who was holding onto a frantic Sasori.

"Danna!"

Sasori smiled.

"Dei!"

"Enough chit chat," Kisame growled. He stared at bare assed Itachi for a moment before the Uchiha gave him a dark look. The shark nin snapped out of it and summoned a clone to hold onto Sasori and then strode over to Deidara. He smirked down at the blond, who closed his legs and looked away, remembering their previous encounter together.

"No, open those back up, Itachi said you need a bath," Kisame said and he gripped Deidara's knees and forced them apart. When the shark nin removed a hand to make the seal for his water summoning technique, Deidara locked his legs together again. Kisame snarled in frustration. Then Itachi stepped in. He climbed on the bed and sat on Deidara's waist. Deidara stared at Itachi's pale back as the Uchiha forced his legs wide open again.

With his hands now free, Kisame did his stuff, shooting a high pressure stream of water directly on Deidara's ass. The blond gasped from the cold water. Itachi got a face full of it too, and when Kisame stopped, he started to mutter an apology. Itachi shook his dark hair and flicked water all over Kisame and Deidara, but said nothing. Kisame thought about leaving now that his work was done, but seeing Itachi drop his head down to do God knows what to Deidara's freshly power washed ass made him change his mind.

"No! Leave him alone, Uchiha!" Sasori suddenly shouted. Kisame rolled his eyes and grabbed a sock lying on the floor and shoved it in the puppet's mouth. Kisame got rid of his clone and restrained Sasori himself. If the show got too hot, he could make good use of Sasori. A sudden cry from the bed made Kisame whip his head back to the action. Itachi, while still sitting on Deidara, was thrusting his fingers in and out while flicking his tongue teasingly over the tip of the blond's cock. Kisame licked his lips and unconsciously ground against the puppet pressed to his body. Sasori mumbled indignantly.

Itachi crawled in between Deidara's legs and guided himself in. Kisame started to dry hump the puppet, matching the rhythm of Itachi's thrusts. The Uchiha didn't last long, and pulled out of Deidara and his milky seed splattered Deidara's skin. Itachi got to his feet and brushed his hair out of his eyes. When he turned to Kisame, the shark nin pushed Sasori to the ground, tossed the Uchiha over his shoulder and ran out of the room. Sasori rushed over to Deidara and tried to free him, but the cuffs were too tight and he had no key. Deidara looked up at Sasori with watery eyes, his lip trembling. Sasori stopped prying at the cuffs and wrapped his arms around the blond and dropped his head to Deidara's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…so sorry," Sasori murmured against Deidara's skin. The blond smiled slightly.

"I know, Danna. I don't blame you."

-pmspmspms-

Sorry, Itachi fans, I'm not really very good at writing non cracky Itachi, unless maybe it's ItaSasu!


End file.
